


Ondanny Au

by Fallenandscatteredpetals



Category: Game Grumps, Gamegrumps - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenandscatteredpetals/pseuds/Fallenandscatteredpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request Ondanny fic of au of the shipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" Danny " 

The two kissed in the grump room as Danny wrapped his arms around Leon kissing gently ignoring his name being called from behind him. 

Leon blushed as they were being watched but gasped as Danny kissed him and almost bit his lip from it. 

" Danny come on! " Arin called to his friend as he grabbed his shoulder.

Danny turned around rather annoyed at him " what I'm trying to enjoy my time with my boyfriend? ". 

Arin sighed he didn't like leon for the fact he was a demon and it was a taboo for a human and a demon to be in love. 

" just because leon is a little different doesn't mean you have to be a dick over it " Danny said. 

Leon clinged to Danny " Danny don't his your friend " he said as Arin glared at leon causing him to hide into Danny. 

Danny picked leon up " ! Danny! " he gasped as he wrapped his arms around Dannys neck " fine me and leon will go somewhere where we are welcomed " he said leaving the grump room and heading to his car. 

" Arin you need to stop being so rude to leon they love each other " suzy said flicking Arins nose " I know I just don't want him to hurt Danny that's all " he said " you know what the media say " he said. 

" yes and they make up half of the stuff so leave the two be " she said. 

As Danny and leon went to their room Danny set leon down onto the living room sofa as he kisses him roughly. 

" come on leon where that sexy tail of yours " he asks. 

Leon blushes as he makes his demon features appear causing danny to growl into Leon's ear " that's better " he whispers as he plays with Leon's tail stroking it as he climbs on his boyfriend and strokes his chest. 

Leon whimpers before looking down " danny what if Arin is right? What if.. Like I do hurt you and I... I don't know what I'll do " he says worried. 

Danny kisses him " don't worry we will find a way for you to be human again.. For now I'm going to enjoy you " he says lifting up Leon's shirt and licking his chest as he takes off Leon's shirt and jeans. 

Danny nibbles at Leon's neck leaving marks all over him as danny outs his hands down Leon's pants strokes him gently causing Leon's face to turn red and hot as he wraps his arms around his neck blushing hard for him. 

" good little demon " danny purrs as he strokes Leon's tail outs it down his own pants as he smiles down at leon who gasps back at him as he bucks his hips as danny rubs him faster. 

" ah! Danny " leon moans as danny rubs the tip of him causing him to cum in his hands. 

Danny growled into leon " such a bad little demon " he purrs as he takes off his own jeans and shoves his cock into Leon's face " be a good demon and suck me " he coos as leon sits up blushing. 

He reposition himself and licking at Dannys cock as he sucks the tip lightly before going in further, danny moves his hips for leon " mmm good demon " he says stroking Leon's horns as he sucks him off. 

Danny thrusts himself into leon and gets to a point where he cums into Leon's mouth leaving leon to swallow him and have half shut eyes lids as he looks up to him " I don't care what Arins says about us " danny says kissing leon. 

" your my little demon ".


	2. Ghost au

Ghost and living person au 

I dunno how this would turn out but it works in sims 3 sooo

As Danny walked into his new house which was very cheap by the way it was sold Arin and barry helped Danny move into the new home. It had a sense of old theme to it which Danny bought it in the first place " God Dan this place is huge " barry said admiring the way it looked as Danny helped Arin carry in the tv before setting it down in the living room. 

" yeah that's what I bought it barry " Danny said laughing at his friend. 

" why do you think the price went down? " Arin asked looking at the house from upstairs.

" I dunno man the guy who sold it to me told me that something happened but he can't remember what it was " Danny explained. 

" maybe someone died in here " Arin suggested. 

" really? Huh? " Danny thought but the thought then escaped as he helped barry with the bedroom stuff as they decorated his bedroom. 

Danny had everything done he waved off barry and Arin, he wondered to the living room connected one of his consoles started to play a game. 

As he played he didn't take notice to the being watching him from behind, a very scared ghost came from the basement and wondered from behind as he watched Danny enjoy playing his game. 

The ghost tried to take a good look at him but got scared and flew away as soon as Danny turned his head. 

Danny shrugged as he turned back to the game. 

The ghost came back and watched him for a bit until Danny got tried and turned the TV off to head upstairs, the ghost flew upstairs slightly as he caught Danny getting changed. The ghost blushed he flew away he couldn't believe that he was hot that never happened before. 

Danny got into bed he fell asleep fast, the ghost came back to take a good look at Danny as he floated down to his face, he blushed again as he moved a bit of hair away from his face to let his sleep better. 

Danny turned in his sleep slowly opened his eyes to see the ghost " Wha! What.. Ow " Danny had freaked out and fallen out of bed. As he stands up the ghost freaked out and flew away, Danny looked up and took a flash light as he ran after the strange being " hey wait! " he called. 

Danny ran after the strange being as he shines his light on him from what he learned from a few horror games. He then found the ghost crying on the floor his head was hidden in his hands as he curled himself up. 

Danny didn't know what to do at this point he didn't know that ghosts were real, as he looked down to the ghost he kneeled down to him " hey you what are you doing in my house? " he asked setting the flashlight down. 

The ghost looked up slightly at Danny " I... I've always been here but no one.l, has taken notice of .. Me ..not till now " he explained as he cried. 

Danny found himself blushing at the ghost as he found him rather cute which was weird for him. 

" so.. How did you die? " he asked. 

" I was murdered by my ex she killed me now I'm stuck here " he said crying. 

" I'm sorry dude .. I am .. I'm just confused why are you still here " Danny asked. 

" I dunno ... I'm just stuck .. I don't know what to do " he said. 

Danny found himself reaching his hand out to him as he could touch him slightly which was weird since he was so cold. 

" what's your name? " Danny asked. 

The ghost looked up at Danny " l-leon .. My name is leon " he said remembering his name for that moment " well leon my name is Danny " he said smiling at him. 

" I guess I don't have to feel lonely anymore in this big house with you here " he said smiling again at leon who blushed again at him. 

Leon finds himself smiling back at Danny as they both stand up " nice to meet you by the way leon it's nice to meet someone new Im glad it's you ". 

The two smiled and went back to sleep as they lived the rest of the days in the house together


	3. One night stand au

One night stand Ondanny au 

It was at a nightclub where leon went to a night club to just have a drink he was getting stared at by a few girls, they tried to talk to him but he did try to talk back but was far too nervous. 

Leon was a little angel which only a hand full of people knew about, he had normal powers like a angel had having children was one of them but only when his body choose to do this even if it wasn't his choice. 

Leon just sat there drinking slightly he looked to his watch as he saw it was almost 9 pm. He stood up for a moment before leaving for the local comedy club where he sat near the front to watch the groups that were on, one came on which he loved to watch that was Ninja Sex Party. 

Leon enjoyed watching the lead singer Danny sexbang jump around on stage singing most of there songs, leon caught Dannys eye contact at one point causing Danny to wink at him making Leon's face red as he smiled lightly. 

After the show leon got up but was stopped by someone, as he looked up he found that Danny had stopped him. 

Danny gave him one of his flirty smiles as he looked down to leon " Why hello there " he said. 

Leon blushed as he looked up to Danny waving slightly " May I ask who you are and why Im so attractive to you? " he asked. 

Leon flushed red at Danny " Im ... My name is Leon .. Oh um ... Your um .. Sex.. Banging " leon said trying to make a joke out of it which made Danny smile at him. 

" That was a weird line but cute "

Danny took Leon chin " Wanna go back to yours? " he asked. 

Leon then looked to him wide eyed " Why.. I mean yes of coruse I mean .. Err why me.. There are other girls who may want you more.. I mean not like I want to be with you.. No I mean ohh " Leon rambled as Danny smiled softly at him. 

" Because I've seen you around here a lot coming to every show I put on and it's sweet .. Also your a real cutie when you sing along as well Leon " he said smiling at him. 

" plus I've always wanted to get to know you more, you little angel you " he said smirking. 

Leon smiles as he leads Danny to his car as they leave for Leon's place, Danny puts his stuff in Leon's boot as they drive Danny asks leon how he found out about ninja sex party. 

" oh um I first ended up following you through Skyhill gigs then you kinda stopped and I got a bit worried then you turned up again with ninja sex party and so I went on from there really " Leon explained. 

" that long huh? Awesome I thought you looked familiar " Danny said. 

Leon blushed again as they made it to his house where Danny got his stuff and headed in " woah cool dude you live here by yourself " Danny asked. 

Leon nodded. 

Danny then put down his stuff as he got changed out of his kimono and into his normal clothes. 

Danny smiled at leon as he strokes his hip " why don't we have a bit of fun huh leon? " he asked. 

Leon looked to him and smiled " alright " he said as Danny smiles picks up Leon. 

Leon pointed out where his bedroom was as Danny went up and put leon down. 

Danny climbed on top of leon as he smiled down at him " I always wondered what it'd be like to do this with you " he said palming Leon's jeans. 

Danny kissed leon as he climbs on top of him as he stroking leon under his jeans as he pulled them down off him. 

" your so cute " he said kissing him before traveling down his body when he played with him a bit more. 

Danny pulled his jeans off and pants as he strokes leon further, " such a cutie " he said kissing his ear. 

Danny rubs off leon as he turned him so his ass was against his cock as he rubbed him off more. 

Leon flushed red at Danny sticks his cock inside him causing leon to gasp at Danny. 

Leon bit his lip as Danny thrusted inside of him, Danny held onto Leon's hips as he thrusted further into him. 

Leon cummed into Danny's hand, Danny licked it up " you taste nice leon " he says into his ear as he thrusted harder into him hitting his sweet spot. 

Leon whimpered as Danny hit him hard as he moaned out loudly, Danny thrusted once more into leon before cumming inside of him. He pulled out and flopped next to him and held leon close to him " your so nice to be in " he teased. 

Leon fell asleep from the excitement. 

The next day leon woke up feeling sick as he rushed to the bathroom, as he threw up leon realised what happened " oh god.. "


	4. You can't protect me au

You can't protect me au Ondanny 

As leon held onto himself from Danny as his demon featured appeared around him he got scared and turned himself away from him, Danny tried to reach out to him. 

" no Danny! Please I don't want to hurt you " Leon said. 

He looked scared himself as he started to shake, Danny looked down as he tried to think about how he could help or maybe protect Leon from his boss satan. 

" maybe I can help you leon? I have friends that can protect you from him .. Come on leon I love you I want to help you " Danny pleaded when he tried to hold Leon to him but leon shook him off scared. 

" no leon he'll kill you and your friends I can't have that happened I have to do this myself " he said almost crying. 

Danny grabbed Leon's shoulders as he clinged to him " I can protect you and I will I won't have satan treat you so badly he almost killed you last time you did a job for him " he said hugging him. 

" I'm sorry Danny but you .. Can't.. You can't protect me ".


	5. Ondanny - what if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- This is only a small idea I came up with while I was making Leon's past I thought what if Leon's past changed. So in this version Danny figures out how to go to the past with demon dans help. –

Danny sat by the kitchen table looking through what Leon found of his old pictures of himself when he was younger and had a camera of his own when he was living in the kidnappers house. Leon said he had found the camera when the kidnapper first took him when he was four years old. 

Danny brushed the dust off it and wondered about what if Leon never got taken he knew Leon's life was better now since Danny let him move in with him and they got there own house to stay in, even having Demon Dan to protect the two from the kidnapper if he ever came back for Leon. 

Demon Dan was watching Danny from the door way as he walked over to him and sat down next to him “ Danny you ok? “ he asked as Danny looked up slightly to see the demons worried expression. 

“ oh.. I was just thinking.. “ he muttered going through the photos. 

“ what about? “ he asked. 

Danny sighed and looked up to the demon “ well.. Well I ..I wondered what if Leon was never taken by that dickhead I.. I want to wish that Leon had a better life with his parents and he can grow up with a normal life.. But I worry he'd never meet me .. You know? “ he said brushing his hair out of his face before looking back to a young photo of Leon. 

Demon looked to the photo “ mm a well you know… I could take you back to when Leon was younger .. I mean like before he was taken and maybe we could change his past slightly “ demon said. 

Danny looked up to him “ Is that a good idea? I mean I'd love for him to have a proper family life with his parents .. I..I'm just being selfish right? “ Danny asked. 

The demon shook his head “ no Danny your not don't worry and like I'll stay in the past and make sure Leon finds you and maybe I can make him find you a bit more early it's just you won't be into dudes that's all I guess unless I give you a few memories of what it'd be like to be with him “ demon explained standing up. 

Danny looked to him and thought for a moment “ I guess you could do that “ he said “ but I'd rather you come back here and tell me where he is … “ Danny said. 

Demon nodded “ wanna go see Leon before doing this? “ he asked. 

Danny nodded and went upstairs to Leon's room where he was taking a nap, Danny walked over to him kisses him lightly he looked to him for a moment before breathing in and taking his hat with him before leaving then heading back down to the demon.

Dan had opened a portal to the right time as Danny and him stepped there, when they arrived they were stood in the middle of a park, demon had changed his look and wore black clothing. While Danny just stayed the same “ come on “ he said as they looked around using the photos Danny used to search the area.

Demon pulled Danny back as he dragged him to a near by tree “ his over there Danny “ Demon said pointing to a four year old Leon. Danny looked over and saw him he found him adorable. 

“ hey Dan? When we save him will I remember who Leon is? “ he asked with a scared tone. 

The demon looked to him “ well yeah but if you went back to the current time you would replace the Danny that forgot him “ he explained. 

Danny nodded as he saw Leon wondering into the forest area found the camera he then saw the kidnapper. The demons eyes glowed red as he wondered over to him a nd knocked him out causing Leon to jump slightly, Danny wondered over to him “ hey.. Er kid you shouldn't be out here.. Where are your parents? “ he asked. 

Leon looked scared and confused as he saw the man clinged to Danny’s leg, Danny out his hat on him even though it was rather big “ heh oh let's get you to your parents “ he said picking him up even though he found it strange he smiled down at him.   
The demon followed close behind as they found Leon's parents, his mother looked up rushed over towards them “ oh thank god! Leon! “ she cried as Danny handed her him. 

“ a man tried to get a hold of him but me and my .. We brother stopped him “ Danny said. Leon's mother nodded “ thank you so much I don't know what I would of done if he disappeared” she said. 

Danny looked down “ what's wrong? “ she asked him but Danny shook his head and smiled looking up at her “ it's nothing really just look after him please don't let him out of your sight until his older “ he said in a serious tone. She nodded as they returned to Leon's dad. 

Danny saw Leon wave at him as Danny waved back slowly he felt like crying but he didn't he smiled. The demon let them go back home as they did Danny felt a world side as he came back he quickly rushed upstairs to find Leon. 

Leon was drawing when Danny came into the room he looked at him confused “ Danny what's wrong? “ he asked standing up as Danny was confused to why Leon was here.   
“ but I changed the past how.. Er why? “ Danny muttered. 

He remembered that the demon stayed so Leon could find him, the demon stood behind Danny smiling “ he kept asking you know when I was with him about how the man who saved him as a boy became his lover when he was a man “ the demon said as Leon hugged Danny. 

Danny held him tight Leon only smiled “ I have a better life thanks to you Danny “ he said smiling. Danny hugged him tighter and smiled to himself that Leon had a better life now.


	6. Ghoul grumps au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I wrote something .. 
> 
> This fic takes place in a separate au to ghoul grumps by Egobangin.  
> Sorry if this is bad I haven't written a story in ages ..   
> Danny is a siren   
> Leon is human..   
> Brian is an angel 
> 
> Enjoy the one shot

It was a rough day Danny he had been swimming for hours trying to find the beach to get away from the deep crashing wave’s that hit him when he had surfaced. As Danny flapped his fin tail he heard a crash coming from behind him as he turned around he saw the sky was dark and cloudy and the waves were getting rough from the harsh weather.

Danny dived back into the water protecting himself from the harshness of the waters as he swam he noticed a body floating under the water it looked to be alive still. Danny quickly swam over to it as he picked him up to drag them out of the water and into a near by beach shore.

As Danny laid them down he noticed their features changing until they started to breath, Danny moved their hair out of their eyes as he looked at their face “ a guy maybe?” Danny thought as he looked back to the waves saw some people still on the boat helping over people who fell out. 

When Danny turned back the person was looking at him making Danny jump back “ …d-did .. You save me?” The person asked sitting up and looking to Danny who stayed in the water looking at him as he nodded. 

The person tried to go over to him but Danny backed away as he wasn't allowed to talk to humans “ .. W-wait! I I wanna say thank you.. “ .

Danny looked back up to them “ I didn't see you on the boat .. Were you on there?” They asked as Danny shook his head. 

Danny was curious about the human as he swam over. Danny looked around making sure no one was watching as he swam over to the human “ .. Can I ask for your name?” He asked. 

The human looked to him smiling slightly “ My .. my name is Leon .. What's your’s?” He asked.

“ I'm Danny “ 

Leon smiled “ ah .. Well .. Danny thank you for saving me .. Can I .. Can I see you again.. I'd like too.. “. 

Danny was confused by him but nodded “ Sure .. I look forward to it Leon.. You better go before the waves come back “ he said as Leon stood up “ ah yeah thank you still .. When can I .. Danny .. “ when Leon looked back up Danny was no where to be seen.

Leon looked around for him as Danny watched him from under the water he waited for him to leave as he watched him from the surface.

“ Did you make a new friend? “ 

Danny jumped looked around to see his Angel friend Brian sitting in the rocks “ I just saved him .. That's all “

“ Yeah but they want to see you again that's good right maybe now you can see all those human things you find “ 

Danny splashed at him “ shut it Brian .. He’ll properly forget to come back.. “ Danny said as he swam over “ You never know though “. 

Danny waited for the day to pass until it turned into the next day he waited by the rocks watching other human families playing in the sea until he heard footsteps as he hid in the water only to see his human friend coming over he came out from the rocks as Leon was carrying his bag.

Leon sat near him smiling “ How are you Danny? “.

Danny looked to Leon's bag as he got out his iPod “ I'm good what's that?” He asked getting near but still hiding his tail behind the rocks. 

“It’s an iPod.. I know it's old but I like it .. Wanna .. Listen to my music?” He asked as Danny looked to it “ you can make music with that?” Danny asked.

Leon looked to him as Danny was confused by the device “ well you can on a computer .. “ Leon said getting his headphones out giving Danny one of the buds “ here out it in your ear “.

Danny looked at it as he out it in as Leon got closer to him putting the earphone in as a set play on the iPod. Danny was filled with wonderful feeling about the music he was listening too “ I don't have this music where I live “ Danny said. 

“ Want me to come more often I can show you other pieces of music” Leon offered.

“ You really want to hang out with me?” He asked as Leon looked up to him “ Y-yeah of course”.

“ Why?”.

“ What what do you mean why? You saved me I want to give something back “ Leon said a little taken aback.

Danny looked up to him as he looked to his tail “ I want to be your friend Danny “.  
“ I be friended people before it doesn't work ..they leave and forget “ Danny explained but Leon put his hand on his shoulder “ Danny I won't do that I promise I'll visit you every day ok I promise” 

Leon kept his promise he visited Danny everyday on the spot as he would bring his music and different food with him just to see his new friend. Danny soon learned to relax when being around him hole he felt Brian watching him from another area. 

“ We could go into town sometime I- I could show you some of the stuff there “ Leon offered but Danny quickly shook his head. 

“ I I can't Leon I'm sorry “ Danny said looking up from his rock “ why not Danny I can drive us there .. It's fine “ Leon said but Danny got scared. 

Leon got worried for him “ Danny what's wrong? .. Please tell me “ Leon asked holding his hand as Danny looked back to him worried about his reaction and what he feared the most loosing his friend because he wasn't human. 

“ I I don’t know I .. I “ Leon put his stuff down as he got close to him “ Danny please I want to understand you more “.

Danny looked to him as he gulped before diving into the water then jumping into the shore showing Leon his tail. 

Danny looked away from him fearing for the worst “ It looks so cool! “ Leon said surprising Danny “ I understand why you don't want to leave now with the tail and all .. Wish I could out you in something.. So I could show you the land “ Leon said.

Danny looked to him not excepting this response “ Aren't you freaked out.. I'm a siren Leon “ He said in a panicked voice but Leon stepped a bit more over to him as he sat in the sea with him “ You look awesome Danny .. I never excepted that I would make friends with a siren .. I'm very lucky “ Leon said smiling at him as Danny blushed at his reaction. 

“ R-really? “ 

Leon nodded “ Can I touch it?” 

He nodded slowly watching Leon touch his tail he only had Brian touch his tail once but that was when he was new to everything which was strange to him since something new was happening to him now his face went red when Leon went up his tail more as he grabbed his hand “ err.. Not there “ he said huffing.

Leon blushed as he realised pulling his hand back but he looked up to Danny as they were close Leon leaned into his shoulder “ I'm glad you told me .. I wish I could show you the world .. Not just the music .. “ Leon muttered as Danny blushed looking down at him. 

Danny soon hugged Leon keeping him close “ I'd like that..”   
“ Can I sing to to you?” Danny asked.

Leon nodded sitting down properly next to him holding onto him as Danny sang a song of the sea as Leon listened closely. Leon closed his eyes listening to the songs as they held each other closely. 

As the day set Danny helped Leon up “ oh .. Uh here I made this for you “ Leon handed him a necklace with a blue bead he helped Danny put it on “ there I'll come back tomorrow ok “.

Danny got a kiss on the cheek from Leon before he left, Danny watched him leave as Brian landed next to him “ you two are getting close? “ he asked as Danny splashed at him.

Danny still blushed to himself “ His nice..I like him “ Danny admitted as he swam over to Brian.

As Danny talked through the night about Leon Brian spoke up.

“ yes but you may want to -.. “ Brian sensed something coming towards them as his wings picked up flight “ Brian.. What is it?” He asked as Brian got behind him just as a mershark came up behind Danny trying to attack him just before Brian kicked it out the way “ Danny swim away now! “ Brian called to him as he tried to throw the mershark away from Danny to let him escape.

Danny swam faster but his tail got caught by another mershark, panicking Danny slapped it trying to swim away he was loosing blood quickly as he started to drain and fall. 

Brian searched around for Danny as he saw him floating in the water he dive down picking him up as he flew over to another part of the beach he quickly checked Danny's body as he tried to awake him up.

As it became morning Brian still held onto his friend trying to heal him with what ever magic he had left in him. 

He fell silence when he heard footsteps he covered Danny with his wings “ Arin a lot of sirens got attacked we shouldn't be here “ a female voice said. “ I know but we can't leave them here Suzy, you know what the media is like .. “ Arin said. 

The two of them helped the sirens move on as they came across Brian “ Hey what are you doing..? “ Arin asked Suzy stopped him when she pointed to Danny “ can we help we can heal him take him somewhere safe you can come too” Suzy said no welling next to them helping Brian up as he carried Danny with the help of Arin.

Leon went to the area that he would normally meet Danny at he bought new music as he waited by the area but Leon waited and waited even when it got dark worried he looked around the area trying to find him but stopped when he looked down to see one of the beads he gave to Danny.

Leon picked it up as he looked around “ .. Danny ..” 

Xxxx

Danny felt like he was dreaming when he fell unconscious he felt like time was passing by until he remembered his times with Leon causing him to wake up.

Danny looked around as he woke up he felt heavy as he looked around him he jumped and panicked when he found himself in a different area Brian appeared next to him “ Danny Danny it's ok your safe now “.

Danny looked up to his friend “ wh-where are we?”.

“ At a friends home “ Brian said as Arin and Suzy came in “ oh! Your wounds have healed up “ Suzy said.  
Danny was too scared to talk but Arin walked over to him “ this is yours right., Suzy needed to take it off sorry “ Arin said handing Danny his necklace making him realise that he hadn't seen Leon since the attack. 

“ how .. How long was I out?” Danny asked.

Arin and Suzy looked to each other “ about a week “.

“ A week! .. Oh no.. his gonna think I left him.. I left him his gonna think.. I “ Brian put his hand on Danny's shoulder “ Danny calm down it's going to be ok “. 

“ Left who?” Suzy asked.

“ Danny here made a friend with a human he saved “ Brian explained.

“ Oh .. How about we go down see if his there?” Arin said as Danny looked to his necklace “ .. I lost a bead.. “ Danny muttered worried that he hurt his friend. 

Brian grabbed his shoulders “ Leon’s going to be there ok Danny “ 

Danny doubted it as Brian helped him out of the Bath “ how am I going to see him … I hate going into the ocean now.. I can't go back .. I can't see him “ Danny said.

“ How about I give you legs ..?” Suzy said 

“ Do I have to give you anything?” Danny asked 

“ huh no no you don't at all just let me go get the spell “ Suzy said collecting a book   
She carefully castes a spell on Danny giving him legs as he shakily tried to use them.

Arin and Brian helped him to the car as they made their way to the beach. 

Danny looked out to it as he got memories of the day he shook and hugged himself trying not to remember. As they opened the car door Suzy helped Danny out his necklace back on “ What if.. His mad with me.. ?“ Danny asked.

“ You’ll just have to wait and see won't we “ Suzy said helping him up.

Brian helped him walk over to the rocks as Danny got nervous and sick thinking about it “ Brian I I can't do this .. I I can't what if he hates me .. What if-“ 

“ Danny ..” Leon called as Danny looked around to see him.

Leon looked like he haven't spelt at all as he came out of a near the rocks walking over to him as Danny rushed over to him “ L-Leon .. Leon are are you ok you look sick are you ok oh god I'm so sorry l-“ Danny panicked holding him. 

“ Danny where … Where did you go .. Where is your tail … Did something happen? “ he asked.

“ Im.. Fine now …. I got attacked but why are you here...l you shouldn’t be here mershark are in this area .. “ Danny said making Leon confused.

“ I I waited .. You lost your bead I was worried.. I was worried you left .. I didn’t get to say goodbye.. “.

Danny hugged him tight “ You stayed here waiting? “ he asked as Leon nodded “ I stayed in my van.. Waiting .. I didn't want to loose you ..”.

Danny hugged tighter “ I wish I stayed longer I .. Could of helped.. I would of .. Put you in the van … . “ Leon admitted.

“ I would of liked that .. “ 

 

Danny looked back to him or tried as Leon helped him stay up “ not used to this leg thing yet ..” He admitted. 

“ This is .. Sudden.. Could I.. Like uh .. Stay with you.. I don't don't want to return to the sea.. I want to be with you.. “ Danny admitted blushing hard as Leon blushed himself as he nodded “ I'd like that Danny “ he kissed his cheek but as he did Danny turned his head Kissing Leon properly as the two smiled. 

“ I get to sing to you more “


End file.
